


Masurao

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Gundam 00 fanweek day day 5 - A-LAWS / Trust prompt.</p>
<p>In which Billy gets deep in thought late at night. There’s also a possibly naked Graham in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masurao

He knew what Graham - or Mr. Bushido, as they called him - truly wanted. Billy looked at the man lying next to him in the bed, his body scarred. It was because of the Gundams Graham had ended like this; because of the Gundams that they had lost the Flag Fighters. All because of that organization called Celestial Being. For Celestial Being had done, to the world - to Billy himself - they would have to pay.

To let Graham have his battle to settle this, Billy would’ve done anything. He softly traced the scar on Graham’s face and frowned. To destroy Celestial Being, someone stronger than them was required. A better fighter, a better machine to match the Gundams’ abilities.

A-Laws certainly had all the resources available for Billy to make what he had been requested reality, and as the chief, he could do whatever he wanted. He looked at Graham sleeping soundly again then sat up, picking up a data tablet from his nightstand and checking into his file. Implementing this would give the Masurao’s battle capability which would certainly please Graham.

It resembled a Flag, Billy thought as he looked at the schematics. Of course; the Masurao was based on the data from the custom GN Flag, improved further, and this if anything, with the right pilot, would be it. Besides, to defeat the Gundams piloting a Flag had been Graham’s desire, and here Billy could offer him the Flag’s successor.

He placed the file away and laid back down, turning to look at Graham again with a hint of a smirk on his face. It would be the perfect sword, and the fastest suit. To complete Graham’s true victory, it was also a Flag. To satisfy Billy’s personal scores he had to settle with Celestial Being, it would be nothing but the best.

“…Hmm? What are you thinking about at this hour?” Graham asked, yawning, and Billy blinked, realizing his partner was awake. Graham looked at him in the dark room, then smiled and leaned closer for a kiss.

“Flags,” Billy truthfully replied, raising his arms and wrapping them around Graham’s shoulders.

Graham chuckled. “A fine thing to be thinking about,” he said, moving in for a deeper kiss.

Billy allowed it, pulling Graham closer into his embrace. Soon, the machine would be completed, and he fully trusted Graham to be able to handle the suit. If anyone had the capability of defeating the Gundams, it was going to be Graham.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Actual day 5 prompt was A-LAWS/Katharon / Trust but taking out Katharon, it fits both the other prompts. I started writing about Billy getting DEEP then decided it's pointless unless there's a possibly naked Graham in his bed. Which there is!
> 
> Thanks to [Kasa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/graham/pseuds/Kasa) for beta reading again!


End file.
